Ouran EyeOpener
by XxGaara-chanxX
Summary: 2 Lesbians move to Ouran and shake things up, but they have pasts. Will they make a difference or will their pasts catch up to them before they can. Pairings OCXOC TamakiXKyoya HikaruXKaoru HoneyXMori HaruXOc


Ouran High School Host Club Fic

Ouran Eye-opener

Cora woke up and walked out of her room, heading down the long hallway. She walked through the big door labeled 'Mistress's Room' on the front and headed over to the king sized bed. A girl with long blonde hair and bangs covering one of her eyes was sleeping soundly.

"Wakey Wakey Sleepy head" Cora yelled, waking up the girl. "Cora..?" the girl mumbled. "Kanae, it's time to get ready for school, today's our first day at Ouran Academy!" Kanae beamed "So you got the scholarship?!" Cora nodded "It does help a bit when your a child prodigy" she climbed into the bed and layed down next to Kanae.

"Lets see your Grandma try and keep us apart now"Cora laughed and Kanae giggled. "We should get dressed" Cora pouted "But I wanted to cuddle" Kanae giggled "Sorry but we cant be late for the first day, after all you ARE a scholarship student" Cora sighed "I know. I know Mrs Rich and Fancy" Kanae giggled and wrapped her arms around Cora "I love you, even if you are a tad insane" Cora giggled and snuggled up close to her "I love you too, even if you are Mrs Rich and Fancy"

Kanae sighed and reluctantly got off the bed and headed to her closet. She opened it and saw the girls uniform "Gross" she took it out and showed it to Cora, who fake gagged. Then Cora broke out in a mischievous smile "I have an idea, wait here" She bolted out of the room and headed to her room. She grabbed the surprise and ran back. "What did you get?" Kanae questioned

Cora giggled and held out two male uniforms. Kanae beamed once again "Sweet, but do we have to wear the white button up shirt?" and Cora shook her head "Why would we?" Kanae just smiled and grabbed one of the uniforms and headed of to her closet and Cora headed to hers.

Kanae came out wearing the uniform, but instead of the white button-up shirt she wore a black Evanescence T-shirt. Cora walked out wearing the uniform, but instead of the white button-up she wore an 'Out! And Proud!' T-shirt with her rainbow knee-highs and converse. They smiled at each other. "Ready to go give your grandmother a heart attack?" Cora asked and Kanae nodded "Should be fun"  
They headed down the stairs, arms linked. Kanae's Grandmother looked over and her eyes grew wide "Kanae, What are you wearing? And what is SHE doing? I did NOT pay for HER to be in Ouran" Cora smirked "Sorry Grams, She is wearing a uniform, duh, and I am going because I got accepted in a scholarship, I AM a child prodigy after all." Kanae's grandmother narrowed her eyes "You wont be riding in the limo with Kanae, remember your place, servant" Cora smiled and said in a sickly sweet voice "Yes ma'am"

They walked out the door and Kanae headed towards the limo, she turned around halfway there "Cora, its only a half a mile, Ill wait. Love you" Cora noticed Kanae's Grandma right behind her. She bowed "Yes ma'am" "That's more like it" Cora could practically hear the venom in her voice" Cora sighed and walked down the long driveway and headed out of the gates. She saw the limo go by and she could see Kanae making a heart with her hands at her. She smiled and kept walking

Cora arrived at the gates of Ouran not to long later. She saw Kanae waiting outside the gates, she ran up and hugged her "You waited" Kanae smiled and hugged her back "Of course I did, now lets get to class" Cora nodded and the headed off to class 2-A hand in hand.

They arrived and walked in taking there seats. Cora could feel the glares on her back, and she knew why. Her shirt. She was advertising that she was gay. Not only that but Kanae is very well known. Her parents and Grandmother are famous and Cora is just a scholarship student. She could hear the whispers of the girls and even guys around her.

She saw a boy with black hair and glasses take a seat next to her. She turned towards him "Hello I am Sarencora Mitsuki, but you can call me Cora. Whats your name?" He turned towards her and she could tell he liked to keep to himself. She smiled, that's exactly how Kanae was at first. She loved breaking down peoples walls, while keeping up her own. He looked her over "My name is Kyoya Ootori, I assume your new here Cora-san" She nodded, recognizing the name. The Ootori's had been at that party she served at Kanae's house.

He smirked "Scholarship?" She nodded "How did you know?" He looked at his black notebook and wrote something down in it before looking back up "I haven't heard of your name before" She nodded "You must be very smart" She nodded again "I was a child prodigy, but I dint want to boast it so I went to public school." He nodded "So, why now?" She pointed to Kanae and smiled "Her" Kanae turned around and saw Kyoya "What?" Cora looked at her "Nothin, just talking about you behind your back"

Kanae scowled and looked at Kyoya "I'm Kanae Shizu" he nodded "I've heard of you. I am Kyoya Ootori" Kanae nodded "I've heard of you as well" Suddenly a blonde burst into the room and ran over to Kyoya "MOMMY!!!! HARUHI WAS MEAN TO ME!!!!" he wailed, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Kyoya sighed "Sit down Tamaki" Tamaki pouted "But Haruuuuhhhiiiiiiii" Kyoya gave him the death glare "Now" Tamaki sat down and noticed Cora and Kanae "Why hello my dear princesses, I don't believe we have met. My name is Tamaki Suoh"

Cora scowled "One, I'm not a princess and if you ever call me that again I WILL murder you. And I am Sarencora Mitsuki, but you can call me Cora, and this is Kanae Shizu" Tamaki nodded, a bit shocked. "Ummm okay, and I've heard of you before Kanae-chan" Kanae nodded "I've heard of you as well Tamaki-kun" Tamaki looked at Cora "I don't believe I have ever heard of you before Cora-san" Cora nodded "I'm here on a scholarship. I was a child prodigy but I gave it up and went to public school. Now im here" Tamaki smiled "You should meet Haruhi! She's a scholarship student as well!" Kyoya sighed "Here we go again." Tamaki seemed to not hear him and continued "You should come by the host club after school!" Cora and Kanae shared a glance, having a silent conversation. Kyoya noted this and wrote something else down in his notebook. Cora turned back to Tamaki "What is the host club exactly?" she asked

Tamaki beamed "The host club, my friends, is a place where rich handsome guys with too much free time on their hands entertain rich beautiful girls who also have too much free time. We hold our princesses in the highest respects and make it our goal to make them happy" Cora laughed and Tamaki scowled "What?" Cora pointed to her shirt, both Kyoya and Tamaki read it and Kyoya's eyes got big. "Oh and no ones 'entertaining' Kanae but me" Kanae blushed and the two men shared a glance, then looked back at the girls "Well then maybe you can just watch." Cora nodded "Alright then"

Tamaki grinned "Oh and sit by us at lunch" Kanae and Cora looked at each other once more and this time they spoke in unison "Alright" Tamaki smiled once again "They should meet the twins as well" Kyoya nodded. The teacher walked into the room and took attendance. She noticed Cora and Kanae and announced "Class we have two new students, Sarencora Mitsuki and Kanae Shizu" Cora raised her hand "I want to be called Cora" the teacher nodded and went into the lesson. Cora could feel the glares on her back once again and she sighed.

Lunch came about and Tamaki smiled "Come on!" And he ran off. Kyoya sighed "Is he always like this Kyoya-kun?" Kanae asked and Kyoya shook his head "Not always, sometimes he can be thoughtful of others" and Cora looked at him and smirked "Uh-huh" Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows "What?" Cora smirked "Oohhhh nothing" Kanae looked at Cora and smiled "Oh you noticed-" "How much they-" "Think they-" "Most likely not" Kyoya sighed again "Will you please stop talking before the other finishes like that?" Cora and Kanae looked at him and said in unison "Sorry Kyoya" They arrived at lunch only to get nasty looks from most of the girls as they were led to the Host Club Table.

The sat down next to Kyoya and everyone at the table looked at them. "Hi" Cora said. "Kyoya looked at everyone and said "Guys this is Cora and Kanae, they are new here. Introduce yourselves." A small boy holding a bunny smiled "My name is Honey, this is Takashi" he gestured to a tall silent man. "I'm Hikaru" A boy with golden eyes and Orange-y hair said "And im Kaoru" said an identical boy. "I'm Haruhi" A girl dressed like a boy said. "Ummm Haruhi" Cora started "Hmmm?" "Why are you dressed like a guy?" She saw everyone's eyes get wide and Tamaki pat his hand on her shoulder "Why because Haruhi is a guy of course" and gave a really nervous and cheesy laugh.

Cora furrowed her eyebrows "But, she's a girl" Tamaki covered her mouth with his hand "Shhhhhhh!" Cora's eyes went wide and she clung towards Kanae, having a flashback. Kanae looked down worried, though Cora put on a blank face Kanae could tell she was distressed. "Dont. Touch. Me" Cora said, coldly and stood up and left the cafeteria. "Cora...." Kanae said, instantly worried because she was alone. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked and Kanae looked down, she promised not to tell "Its nothing....." "That's a lie." she say Kaoru say. "I promised not to tell..." "Oh come on, just tell us we want to help" Kanae shook her head "I cant do that, she's my other half. You should understand that" she said and she saw Kaoru and Hikaru look at each other then stand "Were going after her"

Kanae nodded "Let me come" they nodded and headed out and Tamaki started to follow but Hikaru stopped him "Stay here milord." he said and Tamaki reluctantly nodded. They headed down the hallway and say Cora curled up in a little ball. Kanae rushed to her and wrapped her in her arms "Cora, your okay. It was just Tamaki. No one wants to hurt you here" Cora looked up and Kanae saw tears trickling down her cheeks. The twins knelt beside her and they looked at her with sad eyes "Are you okay" Cora nodded and quickly wiped away the tears "I'm sorry you had to see me like that" they grinned "No its fine" Hikaru said "Everyone deserves to show emotion at some point" Kaoru continued and Kanae nodded. Cora smiled at the three. "Now come on. You missed the rest of lunch now its time for the host club, if you still want to go." Cora nodded "Wouldn't miss it for the world"


End file.
